Multi-party computation is a field of cryptographic research with a goal to allow multiple mutually-distrustful parties to compute a function while simultaneously keeping the input values private. The aim of multi-party computation is to enable the design of systems with the best balance of utility and user privacy without the use of a trusted third party. However, current protocols are more time-consuming than performing the computation using trusted third parties and require costly computer hardware.